Whatever happened to Icarus?
by Saiyanbrat
Summary: Didn't you ever wonder? Well this is my ..err..depressing version of what might've happened.


Yes I can actually write depressed and morbid *in a way* fics. So lets get this show on the road!!!!!!!  
  
Whatever happened to Icarus?  
  
The sun came crashing to the horizon line and dipped under, as it had done for millions of years, and how it would always do. Well, until the end that is. Whenever this 'end' came.  
  
He heaved a sigh as he tucked his hands into his pockets and kept walking along the side of the dirt road. It was later then the time he usually walked this path. Much later.   
For some odd reason, when he was finished at work, he just didn't go home. He went to the forest. Yes, the old forest from the time when he was a youth. The place where many of his favourite memories had been.  
  
"Icarus" He moaned softly. Remembering his pet dinosaur from so many years ago. There used to be a time where all he could think of, was when he could STOP studying, just so he could go play with Icarus, or to train.  
  
But once he started to reach adulthood, he had lost touch with his precious dinosaur, and just shrugged it off as Icarus growing up, the same as he had. Growing up and possibly starting a family of his own. He smiled at the thought of little baby Icarus's running around.  
But his smile shrunk into a frown as he recalled what had happened about 3 years before.  
  
^^^^^  
He had been running an errand for his mother, and it called for crossing the forest of his childhood. It was getting late, and he hadn't been watching where he was going, and he had run right into the nesting grounds of a very large and angry female dinosaur.  
There hadn't been a chance for him to react, the dinosaur knocked him onto his back, now the huge dinosaur was poised to either a) snack on him, b) rip him in two or 3) squish him.  
He made a feeble attempt at getting up, but to no avail. His raw strength wasn't enough to get the dinosaur off of him. He needed some blast of energy. So he hastily tried to power up.  
  
But then suddenly, as he had just gathered enough energy to blast the dinosaur and run, a bugling cry erupted from the forest and a body swooped down, right into the face of the dinosaur.  
The creature was Icarus! He started swatting the much bigger dinosaur in the face with his wings and he bugled angrily, Icarus was trying to distract the dinosaur so that HE could get up and escape.  
So the ½ saiyajin jumped to his feet and ran as far as he could, but so he could still see the two creatures.  
In a choked cry, Icarus fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. The larger dinosaur had snapped and caught Icarus in a death grip at the throat, and thrown him, dying, to the ground.  
"ICARUS!!!!!!!!!" He cried as he watched his old friend hit the ground, and heard the moan of pain from the little dragon.  
  
Within a few minutes, the mother dinosaur had turned and left the nesting area, probably for food. He crept back up and reached Icarus.   
Icarus's breathing was extremely shallow as he approached. Icarus let out a soft bugle of greeting as he closed his wide eyes, forever.  
The ½ saiyajin couldn't hold his tears anymore. He fell onto the dragon's body, sobbing so hard, it felt like his ribs would break.  
He had cried for a long , long time. And when he was finished, he dug a grave and carefully placed Icarus into it. "Goodbye my friend." He sniffed sadly as he covered the hole with dirt.  
^^^^^  
  
Gohan pulled himself back together and continued to walk.   
He had never told anybody about his last meeting with Icarus, even though it had plagued his mind for months afterwards. He hadn't even told Videl, whom he had been dating at the time.  
His thoughts remained confused and sad as he finally neared the house that he shared with his wife Videl.  
It was very dark at this point and rather cold as he reached the door and let himself in.  
Shivering from the difference in temperature, he flicked on the light switch.  
  
"GOHAN!" A familiar feminine voice called out, and suddenly he was in a great big Videl hug. "Where have you BEEN?" She cried.  
Gohan just muttered something about taking a walk. Videl looked at him, concern wrapped around her face. "I came home and you were nowhere to be found, and nobody else knew where you went!"  
She hugged him again. "I was so worried!" She said as she pecked him on the cheek. And when she pulled away from the hug, she gasped.  
  
Tears where streaming down Gohan's normally cheery face. Not wimpy tears, just sad, salty tears.  
"Gohan?? What's wrong?" Her blue eyes sparkled in upset.  
"Just hold me." He said scratchily. She obliged and he burrowed his head into her hair.  
  
***  
  
(dodges thrown items)  
It wasn't THAT bad was it?   
As usual, R&R!  
  
-Saiyanbrat 


End file.
